Regrets
by Ragemoon
Summary: How do you fix the mess you created because your heart did not understand the way your head does.


Authors Note: All characters in this story belong to their respected owners. The Power Rangers to Disney and the original characters to myself or Dark Goddess 1. All rights theirs. This is an AU universe. Enjoy the story.

Regret

by

Ragemoon

Sitting in Ninja ops nursing his very sore jaw sat Cameron. He sighed his entire body screamed at him. He looked at his father who said nothing to his son. His father's silence was all Cameron needed to hear. He picked himself up and went out of Ninja Ops to go into the town of Blue Bay Habour. He wanders down the downtown street stopping in front of a pet store called 'Little Angels'

He pushes the door open thankful for the meds he took before he left ops for his body was no longer screaming at him. He walks the isles looking at the animals. He stops in front of one of the cages. It is a white Siberian Husky with ice blue eyes. The puppy's eyes seem to look right though Cameron. He swallowed hard, a sales person came up to him.

"I see you are looking at our Siberian husky, mister." She said with a winning smile. "Would you like me to bring him into one of our visiting rooms to see if it is a good match?"

"Yes." Cameron said as he went to where the girl directed him. He sat down as the girl brought the door in for him. He read her name tag. "Thanks Debbie."

"His nickname is Snow." Debbie smiled warmly. "I hope he takes to you. He is so picky." With those words she left the man and dog together in the room alone.

"Snow huh?" Cameron said softly. Snow came over and sniffed Cameron's hand and wagged his tail as Cameron petted him. "You have very soft fur. I wonder what they have been feeding you?"

Snow barked happily as Debbie came back to check on the pair finding them bonding. "Oh my now this is awesome." Debbie's voice startled the pair. "I was hoping." She looked at the two Cameron grinning at her. "Are you going to adopt him?"

"Yes." Cameron stated standing up. "I now just need all the things a dog requires."

Debbie smiles warmly and takes the newly paired man and beast around the store getting everything that Cameron would need for the dog. They were now standing in the dog food isle. Debbie looked at him. "I recommend the raw dog food diet." Her voice was almost a whisper. They were looking into the fridge. "I have my cats on it and they are thriving so much better. I always tell my new dog and cat owners about it. I think and from what I can see of my own animals it is so much better for them."

Cameron nodded, "I agree plus it is more of how they were feed before the big kibble companies got a hold of their food sources." Debbie smiled as she rung up Cameron.

Cameron and Snow walked out with their goodies and Cameron sighed. "I forgot to get guinea pig cedar." He winced and turned to go back into the store only to find it not there. "Woah, Snow the store. It is empty." He looked at the puppy and the puppy wagged it's tail at him. He looked back thought the window of the now empty store. There was nothing inside of it the store he was just in disappeared as if it was never there.

"Well then, I guess we shall have to go to the regular store." Cameron said to Snow. "This is one screwed up day." He looked at the puppy. "First I screw up by overreacting. I know Zakuro was trained to kill and all that. I know it intelligently but here." He tapped his heart. "It is hard to accept."

Snow looked at his new human. "Woof."

Cameron nodded as they went inside another pet store and Cameron grabbed the guinea pig litter. He paid for it and the puppy and himself left the store and went back to ninja ops. He let the puppy loose telling Snow not to manhandle the guinea pig that it was his Father. He knew that by telling the dog that, his Father would be safe; not that he did not think for one moment his father could outwit the puppy.

Cameron went and changed his Father's bedding. He know it would be clean. His father did not use the cedar chips as a restroom but to sleep in. Cameron looked at his new puppy and his Father.

His father was looking at Snow. "Hello Snow."

"Woof." Snow greeted him back. Sensei smiled, they both turned and looked at Cameron.

"I was a fool father." Cameron's mobile face showed that he had actually thought about his words, his reactions. He picked up the files looking at them clinically and shook his head. "She amazes me. I do not know if I could have done this."

"Hunter could have. I know Arashi could have. Ikkou would as well." Sensei pointed out. "They were all trained differently and raised differently as well. They believe in keeping honor intact and that was how Zakuro had to keep her honor and her sisters honor intact."

"I understand that now." Cameron sighed. "I just do not know how to fix my fuck up Dad. And I messed up bad too."

At the girls place, Kikyou looked at her daughter and her mate's daughter. "Peace girls, peace." She looked at them all. "My Stormy one peace." Arashi sighed. "I know kicking your sister's asses would make you feel better, just let it go. I do not think they would learn well from the lessoning you could give them."

Zakuro looked at her Mother. "Mom." She hugged her mother. "I feel so much better."

"Good." Kikyou looked at the eldest of her two sets of triplets. "Zakuro and Arashi," she looks at her other daughters speaking their names for the first time. "Sakura, Yuriko, Setsuna, Retasu and my darling Kai's daughter Sae." she smiled. "I love you girls. I am sorry I missed so much of your lives."

"It's ok Mom." Setsuna said softly. "I think our family has had more shocks in a very short time then I think is really good for us."

"Momma," Zakuro looked at her Mother a question floating in her eyes.

"Go to him." Kikyou told her. She tilted her head. "He allowed his emotions to get the better of him, something that does not happen to him very often."

"You really think so?" Zakuro asked standing up.

"I think you two will find you are much better suited now than you were." Kikyou stated. "With you being healthy and whole you make a better mate then when you were broken my love."

Zakuro nodded.

At Ninja Ops, Cameron and Snow where playing tug of war when Zakuro walked quietly in. Sensei saw her first and motioned to the young woman to be very quiet and come over to where he was so they could watch Cameron and the puppy together.

Zakuro joined the diminutive master of the Wind Ninja school. They both watched Cameron play with Snow and talk to him. Zakuro noted that the husky puppy was pure white and he had ice blue eyes that seemed to see though whomever he was looking at. There was an intelligence there that would eventually astound the humans he was with.

"I don't know what to tell her Snow." Cameron spoke to the puppy as they played. "I messed up royally and 'I'm sorry I fucked up' Seems so trite." He sighed as he lost once again to the puppy playing tug of war. "So what do I do? I mean I could go over there and try and say I am sorry but I think Arashi would kick my ass again, just because she feels like it and just because I messed up." Cameron sighed. "I am in such a pickle."

Cameron stiffened as he felt himself being held. He looked down and saw long white sleeves. When he was released Snow and Cameron both looked at Zakuro. She felt different. She felt whole to Cameron, Zakuro no longer felt like she was dying in front of him any more. He touched her face and she smiled, a real warm smile. "I take it you heard me."

"I accept and yes I did." Zakuro looked at him. She was still wearing her ring. "Did you really want this back?"

"No." Cameron smiled lightly.

"Good." Zakuro smiled as she kissed Cameron.

The puppy watched and wagged his tale. "Woof." Snow trotted over to Cameron's chair was and jumped up, walked in a circle a few times, laid down and went to sleep. All's right with his world. He gotten his family though only two of them, one cousin and one mate. He had been told that he had more cousins then that five more to be precise.


End file.
